thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeb and Ezra
Zeb and Ezra is the familial relationship between Garazeb Orrelios of Lasan and Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger of Lothal. Origin Initially starting off as rivals, Zeb and Ezra soon formed a friendship when they both stole a TIE fighter and learned to work together instead of fighting against each other. Since then, the two developed a brother relationship. Common interaction * They constantly are seen fighting each other and teasing one another. * Zeb and Ezra truly care for one another, as they always help each other when the other is in danger. Despite their fights, they always come through to each other in the end. * Most of Ezra and Zeb's fights are because of Chopper's doing. * Since they first met, Zeb has always called Ezra "kid" and Ezra calls him "Buddy" as signs of affection for each other. * They make snide remarks to one another, often leading to Ezra or Zeb to glare at each other. Similar Relationship's *Draal and Jim Lake Jr (Trollhunters) *Alex and Justin Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Moments in the series Season 2 During the Siege of Lothal, Zeb looked concerned for Ezra when he ran off to the smoke rising from Tarkintown and shouted for Ezra to stop but Kanan stopped Zeb. Another moment the duo had was Ezra shouted for Zeb to run when the Clone Troopers used him as bait. Later, Ezra joined Zeb and Sabine to retrieve medical supplies. Though he is reluctantly allowing Ezra in the mission, Zeb still tolerates Ezra on the mission. However, the kid manages to provoke Zeb and challenging him to finding the medical supplies first. When Sabine returned and told Zeb that Ezra was captured by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, Zeb grew immediately concerned for the teenager and would later go to rescue Ezra and Sabine from the Inquisitors. They later thanked Zeb for saving their lives. After Ezra learned of his parents'deaths, Zeb looked at his surrogate brother with sympathy and offered Ezra his condolences. Season 3 Despite Ezra rushing into the mission, Zeb said that if he was going up be punished, then they should all be punished. Hera accepted Zeb's loyalty to Ezra, but said it was the kid's mission and not his. Soon, they got into conflict with one another when Ezra was mad that Zeb was given the mission and not him. Season4 After rescuing Hera and everyone but Kanan returned, Ezra was the one to inform Zeb of their friend's death. Seeing his friend's distress, Zeb hugged Ezra and they mourned their loss together. Zeb later helped Ezra get to the Lothal Temple and carried him when Ezra was knocked out be deactivating the portal in the world between works. Zeb helped save the people of Lothal and was deeply saddened by Ezra's sacrifice to save his friends. Hopefully, they will be reunited with each other in the future. Gallery Ezra-Zeb-e1413823915289.png|Zeb and Ezra may fight and got off on the wrong foot... Zeb and ezra future of the force.jpg|but, one of best aspects of Zeb and Ezra's relationship is that they always make up at the end of the day. rebels1x01_2845.jpg rebels1x02_0609.jpg rebels1x03_0099.jpg rebels1x03_0812.jpg rebels1x03_0838.jpg rebels1x03_0969.jpg rebels1x03_1025.jpg rebels1x03_1359.jpg rebels1x03_1441.jpg rebels2x13_0898.jpg rebels2x19_0398.jpg Fighter_Flight_Thumb.png maxresdefault.jpg rebels_s3_peek.png Zeb-does-not-like-Ezra.jpg e_z_s_goh_rebels.jpg star-wars-rebels-zeb-and-ezra.jpg rebels3x08_1499.jpg Category:Sibling Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationships Category:Relationships of Ezra Bridger Category:Relationships of Garazeb Orrelios Category:Star Wars Rebels relationships